Dreams come true but not for free
by i am toad
Summary: Rachel has a lot to learn about win win situations. Not your basic story has time travel gender swap and a whole slew of other things that would make this to long. there will be Faberry. Now new and improved.
1. prolog

Note: I own nothing. Hey readers I was working away on chapter five when I got stuck all of the sudden. So I gave it some thought and I did figure out why I was trouble. I did not think the chapters through before I started them and that started confusing things. So what I got for you here is not just an update but hopefully a better written dreams come true not for free. Thank you for reading and let me know what you think.

* * *

Prolog: An Oscar is cheep for a wish.

"The beach is a good place for a vacation, a hot spring is a good place for a vacation, even camping is a good way to spend a vacation, but L.A. really." Wantanuki muttered petulantly as he unpacked the bags.

"I'm going out Wantanuki please be sure to keep Mokona out of trouble," Yuko said leaving the large hotel suit and walking to a near by apartment complex.

* * *

"I got your message Brittany, now tell me what seems to be the problem." Yuko said sitting across from Brittany at the kitchen table.

"Thank you for coming to visit me Yuko, you're such a good friend," Brittany said pouring them both a cup of tea. "Well it feels like there's a void opening up around me and my friends. I'm sure you have noticed it. Everything feels dark and unbalanced and it feels heavy. It's like none of us are right anymore, not since high school and I can't figure out why Yuko. Everyone is unhappy S left me, Finn and Rachel ended, Quinn is married now but she doesn't like herself even more now, Puck can't stay out of prison and Kurt is a horse now, he use to be a unicorn. It just won't stop, it's like nothing matters to any of them any more." Brittany said truly at a loss being unable to help her friends.

"Hum, I see," Yuko said thinking about her friends problem. "Brittany who is the one person out of all the ones you listed that had the most effect on the others?" Yuko asked as she thought the problem over, while sipping her tea.

"Well I just took care of S mostly, but Quinn and Finn started a lot of the things that happened, but I think it was Rachel that started everything. Without Rachel there wouldn't have been glee and a lot of the good times and fights that involved Quinn and Finn were to do with Rachel. They were both in love with her but neither of them got her. Quinn was closer but she hated herself to much to see it." Brittany said looking at Yuko as she finished the last part, then taking a bite of her cookie.

"I see," Yuko said formulating a plan, as Brittany refilled her tea cup.

"Oh, I just remembered the party. You should come to the party and see what I'm talking about. It's like our hurt affects everyone that comes anywhere near us," Brittany said looking at Yuko with hope.

"Why not, it wouldn't be a vacation without a fun party to go to," Yuko said just like everyone else unable to deny the blonde dancer anything.

"Oh, before I forget," Brittany said pulling out a small duck plushy that looked old and well loved. "I know you need to keep the balance and this is the most precious thing I have. It's the first thing S ever gave me," she said putting it in Yuko's hands.

'Out of all the wishes I have ever granted, she is the only one who has offered good payment before she could even ask.' Yuko thought with a smile as she felt the love that was put into the little plushy.

"So tell me about Rachel and this party we are going to tonight," Yuko said with a smile.

* * *

"Miss Barry, how does it feel to win an Oscar," Kurt asked pretending to hold a mike to her face.

"It feels just like winning a Tony only the smog is different, the paparazzi are more intense, and now I have my damn EGOT!" she answered speaking with more feeling when she said EGOT.

"Yes, yes, rub it in." Kurt said in mock disgust as he poured more wine in both of their glasses. "What are you doing up here? You do know there is a party in your honor raging down stairs."

"I know that is why I am up here," she said pinching the bridge of her nose.

Kurt shakes his head sadly. "This isn't about that epically bad showmance you had going with that Jason or was it Jackson?"

"No Kurt, and Jackson was five men ago," she said draining her glass of wine.

"Oh…," he said surprised he managed to get that far behind Rachel's revolving door of male hotness.

"It's not like any of it really matters, dreams come true sure, but not for free," she said with a slight slur.

"What do you mean it doesn't matter, you finally have it all. Hell I would trade you in a heart beat." He said lightly trying to stave off her drunken melancholy.

"No you wouldn't Kurt and I am sure your husband would find that swap quite frightening."

"I'm sure he would. Now come on Miss I don't want to be at my own party, there are people who are dieing to see you," Kurt said pulling her up from lounge chair.

"Uhrg."

* * *

The party was filled to the brim with the cream of Hollywood. All the big names, up and comers were there with a sprinkle of producers about making deals and playing the devil. It really wouldn't be surprising if a movie was born here to night with so much talent in one place.

Rachel started mingling, cutting through the room like the life of the party she pretended to be.

"Oh Rachel, there is someone here you absolutely have to meet," said one of the many young faceless actresses she has just met.

"Sure, why not," she said putting on her show smile, while trying not to flinch at the actress's nails on a chalk board voice.

"Rachel Berry, this is Yuko and she is…"

"I grant wishes, for a price," said a lovely woman with long black hair and an air of mystery.

'This is much worse than I thought, this young woman could effect the world if this is left unchecked.' Yuko thought taking in the void that surrounded the actress.

"Interesting," Rachel said slowly knowing that she would eventually see the insane people who managed to get into the party. "Okay I'll bite what kind of wishes and what are the prices?" Rachel asked bordering on rude.

'Oh how cute she thinks I'm a prostitute likely from a mental ward,' Yuko thought with an internal giggle.

"I grant wishes of all kinds," she said looking deep into Rachel's eyes. "For what you want though the price would be difficult but fairly cheep." She said with a smile. "You would likely not even miss it."

"And what would this it be?" Rachel asked almost laughing.

"That silly little man you just won, in return I will give you a way to find what you are missing. That person or thing that would make all of this matter." She smiled as Rachel's eyes widened.

'Yes, yes I want a bit of that pride you have so much of,' Yuko thought.

'This crazy lady is completely unreal,' Rachel thought.

"Last I checked I am very real, it is you that has been fake for the last ten years is it now. Yes every since the wedding that didn't happen and the nothing that came of it." Yuko said with a slight smirk on her face. "I'm in a good mood tonight, so I am going to grant your wish and just send my part timer to pick up payment tomorrow afternoon."

'Wantanuki and Mokona do need to get out of the room more, this is a vacation after all.' Yuko thought as she imagined Wantanuki muttering the whole time.

'I may have had a bit to much to drink, no more alcohol,' Rachel thought as she gave her self a nod.

"I think I need to lay off the alcohol for awhile and get some water," she said doing an about face and storming over to the bar.

Yuko followed her to the bar and passed her a two headed coin.

"Sometimes life can be win win if you have what you need to make it that way. Sweet dreams and don't worry I will just take my payment on my way out."

After that final bout of crazy she found herself back on the roof in her lounge chair with a bottle of rum, thinking about how much had changed in her life since high school. So much had changed, so much of her changed. She looked down at the double headed coin and laughed a little to herself.

'She may had been crazy, but at least she was interesting,' she thought as she passed out.

* * *

Ain't nothin' gonna to break my stride

Nobody's gonna slow me down, oh-no

I got to keep on movin'

Ain't nothin' gonna break my stride

I'm running and I won't touch groundOh-no,

I got to keep on movin'

Rachel moans waking up from a deep sleep.

'I haven't woke to that song since my senior year of high school,' she thought as her eyes fly open with panic. 'No! oh no no no…,' was all she could think as she took in the sight before her. It was her old bed room in Lima fucking Ohio!

"This is not real, this is a dream, it has to be. I did drink enough last night to have a hangover and I don't so that means I must be dreaming." She said to herself trying to calm down. "Breath in breath out," she said as she viciously pinched her leg. "Ouch! No, that wasn't suppose to hurt, why did that hurt, I'm dreaming that is not suppose to hurt. Wait maybe I am just having a night terror you can feel those right?" She said as she passed the mirror on her closet door and stopped her jaw dropping. "There is no fucking way this can be right." She said looking at a boy around sixteen who looked the way she imagined she would if she were a boy.

She looked down at her hands, then back in the mirror touched her face then promptly fainted.

* * *

So there is a start to a story tell me what you think and should I even bother going on with it. I say again I own nothing glee xxxholic and anything else I may or may not add I do not own or have anything to do with unless you count watch point laugh and more often than not curse the writers of.


	2. Chapter 1 not that different

Pre-note: The chapters will have some changes that I hope will make the story that much better to you all.

Note: I still own nothing but my insanity. So welcome to my twisted mind's newest offerings. Rachel will seem a bit OOC but to be honest ten years between living in New York and L.A. will give you a thicker skin and change aspects of you (if you lived a small town life up to that point).

Now on with the show.

* * *

Chapter one: Not all that different.

"Shit, shit, SHIT!" Rachel all but yelled rising from the floor. "Well this is my room, same paint, same glow in the dark stars on the ceiling and even the same fashion victim wardrobe." She said looking inside the closet seeing the wealth of plaid, argyle, and paisley among the bow ties, ascots and suspenders. "This makes life difficult." Rachel muttered to herself as she started to go through clothes, hoping by some miracle that she would find something that didn't say (please kick my ass today).

'Looks like today is my lucky day,' she thought as she pulled out a pair of jeans. 'I should find a couple more use able outfits, this guy likely gets slushied about as much as I did if not more.' She thought as she pulled out the few pairs of pants that didn't scream (I am an eighty year old man).

Once she finished getting clothes together she walked over to her desk. It was set up the way she kept her desk to this day. Personalized stationary in the right corner next to the cup that held pens, pencils and a dish of paper clips. Laptop, printer, and her color coded schedule and list of priorities were at home on the left side of her desk. In the center of her desk was a leather bound journal with the name Ramon Brando Berry in gold letters in the center of the cover.

"Not to surprising, well at least it will be easy I am still a Ray." She said as she walked over to her elliptical looking at her most recent goal.

(Get a girl to date me!)

"Oh my this is worse than I thought," she mumbled then sighed. "Well I guess even if this is a night terror or another dimension I'll just have to make the best of this for now."

She walked over to her ihome and hit play, got on the elliptical and started to work out. Once finished she checked the date.

"Huh, so I'm fifteen again. This really sucks. What all happen sophomore year?" She asked herself giving the matter some thought. "Oh shit this is the year baby gate happens," she exclaimed rechecking the date. "Shit, Quinn is about a month pregnant. I guess I can't stop that drama from getting out of hand," she said with a sigh. "Well the up point is everyone is already in glee and I don't need to get the Mr. pedophile fired again." She went to her bathroom and began to strip for her shower. As she walked past the mirror she noticed something.

"Oh, right I'm a boy," she said and started to give herself a good once over.

'Huh, I'm quite a bit taller and my nose looks a bit more proportionate,' she thought then looked down. "I must say I am quite impressive," she said out loud looking down at a very clean and neatly shaved nine inch penis.

She soon got over herself and stepped into the shower for twenty one minuets, got dressed then started to read the most recent page in her assignment book. She checked through and made sure all her home work was ready to go before checking the glee assignment. (Choose and sing a song that embodies confidence and a can do attitude.)

She looked over the sheet music that was tucked between the pages and scoffed. "The kid is never going to get a girl to look at him twice singing this."

She walked over to the computer and began to type, and with in five minuets had a stack of sheet music ready to go.

'I can't wait until glee,' she thought as she laughed.

* * *

She made her way down the stairs with her leather messenger bag slung over her shoulder, and sat down to her breakfast.

"Wow Ray what's with the new look, did Kurt give you another makeover?" Leroy asked looking at his son with a puzzled expression.

"No dad, I just felt the need for a bit of change in my life," she answered digging into her food.

"Well I have to admit you look good son. Your lunch is in the fridge, have a good day at school. I love you," he said kissing the top of her head and headed out the door as soon as she answered in kind.

'Daddy must be on his night rotation at the hospital,' she thought finishing her breakfast and cleaning up.

"Honey, I'm home," shouted a tired but cheerful Hiram.

"Good morning daddy or in your case good evening daddy," Rachel said giving her now smaller than her daddy a hug.

Hiram hugged his son back and pulled away getting a good look at him.

"What's with the new look Ray, did Kurt drop by again and try to set fire to your closet?" Hiram asked.

"No daddy, I just think a bit of a change will do me some good," Rachel said hoping he bought it.

"That's nice honey," he said ruffling his son's hair. "If you need it you still have your clothes budget for the new school year."

'Yes! Life can go my way sometime,' she thought.

"Thank you daddy I will likely do some shopping this weekend," she said giving Hiram another hug.

"Well we better get going or you are going to be late for school," Hiram said walking back out the door.

* * *

William McKinley High School was exactly how it's always been. The red and white jackets of the elite jocks and cheerios, still walking around like they own this place.

She looked around seeing the usual hate and discontent of people being slushied, dumpster dived and dragged off (most likely to the porta potties.)

'Nothing has changed,' she thought as she seen Kurt being lead to the dumpster by half the football team. 'Looks like ass kicking is going to have to start before glee. This is going to hurt,' she thought as she ran over to help Kurt.

"Hey! Why does it take half the foot ball team to toss a little gay boy in the dumpster?" She yelled quite loudly drawing a crowd making her smirk. "Because they are all a bunch of pussy ass momma's boys, that's why!" she said projecting her voice to be heard from three blocks away.

The jocks that were leading Kurt to the turned and faced her.

"Do you have a death wish fairy Berry?" Azimio asked.

"Call it what you want. I just want to know is this going to be a fair fight or are you all going to prove me right by ganging up on me and showing all these people a bunch of little girls can't even beat up little Fairy Berry one on one." She said looking over at an enraged Azimio Adams.

"Have it your way," he said looking to the other players. "Karofsky, toss Lady Hummel, the rest of you make sure no one jumps in on me kicking this pansy's ass." Azimio says walking over to Rachel cracking his knuckles.

Azimio took a swing at her face only for Rachel to dodge it by slipping under his arm and flipping him.

He shook his head then looked up in shock.

"Well were is my ass kicking you brainless dick?" Rachel asked her fist connecting with Azmio's jaw the moment he stood up causing him to double over. Not finished by a long shot Rachel grabbed his ear sinking her nails in.

"Your mother didn't beat you enough did she?" she muttered to herself as she pulled him over to the dumpster, the jocks looking on stunned.

"Kurt I need you to get out of the dumpster very quickly now," she said running the last few steps and flipping Azimio in right as Kurt got out.

She let out a deep sigh and wiped her hands on her jeans before looking up at the other players. "So anyone else want to play?" she asked brightly looking around at the shocked expressions on the faces of the elite.

"Hi Kurt, Ray making new friends today?" Mr. Schuester asked as he was making his way into the school.

"All the time Mr. Schue," Rachel replied with a show smile and making as if nothing happened.

"Good, good," he said walking into the building.

"If no one wants to play I guess I will just go, come on Kurt," she said following Mr. Schue into the building.

"That was…, that was wow Ray why haven't you done that before?" Kurt asked.

"I'm just sick of taking their shit," she said spotting a hockey player rushing up to them with two slushies and an all to familiar smirk. Rachel rushed up and tripped him causing him to slushy himself.

She stalked the rest of the way to her locker with a do not fuck with me look on her face.

"Hey gay Berry who died and gave you their badass genetics," asked the familiar voice of Santana Lopez (aka Satan.)

"No one Satan, if you must know I am sick of putting up with all of the shit you guys dish out on me all the time. Oh and please spread the word I don't want to get expelled before I get us to regionals." Rachel said looking at Santana with a just fucking do it already look.

"You know, with that new look and attitude you are looking very hot," Santana said putting her hand on his chest.

Rachel sighed and shook her head.

"Santana I want you to look at me and pay very close attention. Don't take this the wrong way because I am not gay, but I know that other than for show you have absolutely no interest in me so please stop. It's kinda freaking me out," she said brushing Santana's hand off her chest.

"Your loss," Santana said walking off in a huff.

* * *

The rest of the day she was hearing whispers and feeling eyes on her every where she went. She took her lunch to the auditorium to try to escape it without much luck with most of the glee club already in there waiting. She was about to do and about face and just eat in the bathrooms today but no luck was not with her.

"Hey Ray, what is this we have all been hearing about you dumpster diving Adams and giving Rick the stick a slushy facial?" Mercedes asked.

"I don't want to talk about it, can I please just eat in peace?" Rachel asked not feeling up to talking about it.

'It's not like she enjoyed hurting people,' she thought. "I'm just sick of giving the jerks at this school a free pass to dump on me," she said as she started unpacking her lunch to even more whispered conversation.

Putting her lunch back in her bag she left them to talk about her, and hoped to find peace in the choir room.

'At least I can give my song a run through before glee,' she thought mentally flipping them the bird as she left.

* * *

It was finely the end of the day and time for glee not that it would be much of a highlight today given the gossip queens.

As usual she was the first one there with the exception of Brad who never seemed to have anything to say. She shrugged and took her usual seat in the middle of the front row.

Soon the rest of the glee club began to filter in to wait for the ever late Mr. Schue.

"Hey guys I'm sorry I'm late," he said as he walked in.

'Busy with mess that is his love life no doubt,' she thought before remembering how bad hers use to be.

"So does anyone have a song prepared for last weeks assignment?" He asked looking around at the other gleeks with hope before his eyes landed on her. "What about you Ray?" he asked with a sigh.

'Why was I always the only one who was always ready. Oh that's right I was the captain of this sinking ship.'

"Fine no one has any thing I guess I will get this show started." She said as she passed her sheet music around to Brad and the band.

You

She started to sing pointing at Finn with a smirk.

You don't know how lucky you are

Hanging with that girl on your arm

But soon enough I'm taking my shot

She used her fingers like a gun and pretended to fire at Quinn smiling.

Bang!

Once I get 'em locked in my sight

Doesn't mean I wasn't alright

I'm just seeing something I like

Woo hoo

I just wanna take

Someone else's holiday

Sometimes the grass is greener

And someone else's sugar,Someone else's sugar's

Sweeter

You,

She started walking up to Quinn as she sang the next verse to her.

Went to school and found out you're dumb

Maybe you just had too much fun

Fell in love and think it's the one

She shrugged then walked over to Brittany using her hands to make a halo over her head as she sang the next part to.

You're like an angel

Got me feeling like a devil

I wanna give you something

If you promise that you won't tell

Woo hoo

She sang the last bit jumping away before Satan could strike out at her.

I just wanna take

Someone else's holiday

Sometimes the grass is greener

And someone else's sugar,Someone else's sugar's

Sweeter

I'ma recommend

She started pointing at all the girls in glee for the next part.

You take that body to the other end

I really like you but I can't be friends

Not with these hands of mine

She finished with a wink.

I just wanna take

Someone else's holiday

Sometimes the grass is greener

And someone else's sugar,Someone else's sugar

I just wanna take

Someone else's holiday

Sometimes the grass is greener

And someone else's sugar,Someone else's sugar's

Sweeter.

"Well Ray," Mr. Schue paused to shake his head. "That song had plenty of confidence and attitude," he said. "So who's up next?"

By the end of glee Rachel was feeling a little heavy. Finn, Santana, and Quinn looked like they wanted to kill her, Puck looked like he wanted to get a beer with her while Brittany looked like she wanted to make out with her. The rest of the glee club just had matching what the fuck looks.

* * *

She walked up to her locker and got her homework together and stuffed into her bag as her locker door was almost slammed on her hand.

'Well that could only be one person,' she thought as she looked over at Quinn with a bored expression.

"Hello Quinn to what do I owe the honor of you speaking to me?" She asked in a tone that matched her expression.

"What the hell is up with you RuPaul, you dumpster dive Azimio, double slushy Rick the stick, and what ever the hell that was in the choir room. Do you not like breathing anymore?" Quinn all but growled at her.

"Thanks for being so concerned with if I am breathing or not after all you have other things to worry about." Looking down at Quinn's stomach pointedly seeing the shock and fear flitter into rage.

"You don't know what your talking about," she said through clenched teeth.

"What how Puck knocked you up while you were feeling fat after wearing you down with wine coolers. Yes I have no idea what I am talking about." Rachel whispers in Quinn's ear. "Look if you need help of any kind I am willing to help you out," Rachel said the last part softly.

"I don't need your help Berry," Quinn said her voice lacking it usual venom.

"I never said you did, I just want you to know it is there if you ever do and I don't even expect you to be nice to me for it. Oh before I leave you to think on all of stop trying to take glee club down because when this gets out and it will even if I say nothing and I won't. What I am saying is when all the cards are down glee will be the only ones that will have your back. I need to meet my dad, I'll talk to you later or not," Rachel said with a shrug.

'Being Ray is not all that different than being Rachel,' she thought as she met her dad outside the school.

* * *

Well there you have it the next chapter. I hope you guys and gals like it and thanks for all the great reviews. I would like to once again say I own nothing and the song in this chapter is sweeter by Gavin DeGraw.


	3. Chapter 2 football and bromance maybe

Note: I still own nothing. Hello again readers. I am still changing some things in the story. It occurred to me writing from only one character's perspective can make the readers miss a lot of the story. So I am trying to fill in some of the gaps and work in some of the story line that until now was only in my head.

* * *

Chapter two: Football and bromance maybe.

"Wantanuki, do you have that statue sealed yet? It's very important that the name on it doesn't change." Yuko said her nonchalance belying the urgency she felt.

'If he doesn't seal it soon the void will only get worse. She has to want to be there for it to work,' Yuko thought as she emptied her cup of sake.

"Do this Wantanuki, do that Wantanuki, get the statue in the box and seal it before the name changes Wantanuki. How the hell does she want me to seal it, and just why the hell does it have to be me who does it. We are suppose to be on vacation." Watanuki muttered under his breath as he carefully bubble wrapped the gold statue before putting in a black box that was so heavy he was sure it was lead.

"You know it's a funny thing Watanuki."

"What's a funny thing Yuko?" He asked looking over at the woman who would always be a mystery to him.

"The wishes I grant, the ones that effect the most people are for a person who feels as if they are all alone. So in turn it is the people who feel the most alone who affect the true flow." She said thoughtfully as she tried to pour herself a drink from an empty bottle. "Watanuki."

"Yes Yuko?" he asked.

"I am all out of sake, would you get me some more." She said in relief knowing irritating the young man.

'He got it sealed right in time.' She thought as she watched the dark void that had been around her dissipate.

"Oh and we need food to celebrate the real start of our vacation." Yuko said hoping that Rachel Berry will want to stay where she is sooner rather than later.

* * *

Rachel went directly to her room once she gave her dad an edited version of how her day at school went as she made her self a snack.

Once she made it to her room she went about making up a play list that she titled war. It was mostly made of rock music of the time that evoked intense feeling and wasn't all vocal cord destroying screams. She started the playing the list and quickly did what little homework she had.

'Now there is an up point to this pointless night terror, I already know all this stuff.' She thought closing her history text book letting her eyes drift to the journal on the desk. 'It's not invasion of privacy, this is a dream and I need to know all I can about this life.' She justified as she began to read the journal.

A want to join the football team and a crush on Quinn Fabray later, she started a plan. 'If I can make my dreams come true it shouldn't be hard to help with his and Quinn isn't a bad person. Hell we were even friends until I got busy with movies and she got married to that guy Justin that was his name wasn't it. I wonder how she is doing in my time.' Rachel thought before giving her head a shake.

She hears the door bell and knows it's time for dinner before daddy has to go to work.

'I'll just come up with a plan after dinner,' she thought as she made her way down stairs to the salad and pizza dinner she would have to endure. 'Yet another thing I will need to take care of,' she thought as she sat down at the table.

"So how was your day at school Ray?" Hiram asked looking at his son over his glasses.

"It was a good day, no slushy, no dumpster diving and I knocked them out of their seats in glee today." Rachel said with as much enthusiasm as her twenty eight year old jaded bitchy personality could muster.

"So do you want me to take you shopping this weekend or do you want to go with friends?" Hiram asked smiling a bit at his husband.

"I think I will go with some friends this time daddy. Oh dad didn't you use to play football in school," she asked changing the subject before daddy could ask her who she would be shopping with.

"Sure did kiddo I was the Quarterback in high school and college, why do you ask?" Leroy asked giving his son a raised eyebrow.

"Well I have been thinking about joining the football team. College isn't to far away and I want every edge I can get, you know if I don't manage to get Julliard I at least want to get my foot in New York some how. Sports look good to colleges and I want to look good." She said hopping she didn't over do it.

"That sounds great baby boy. What do you know about football?" Leroy asked looking excited.

"Well almost nothing really, I was hopping you would help me for my audition for the team." She said sheepishly looking at her dad.

"That's fine kiddo we'll go to the sporting goods store and get you outfitted and it's a try out not an audition." Leroy said smiling looking very pleased.

"What brought on this sudden need to join the football team Ray," Hiram asked.

'Shit, think quick. He always was the more observant one,' she thought as she went through what she remembered in the journal.

"Well daddy it's not really sudden I wanted to join last year but I wanted that acting work shop more. Broadway is still my first choice, I am just making sure I have other options even if I don't need them." She said thinking 'please just buy it,' the whole time.

"I am impressed Ray that is some very adult thinking," Hiram said looking at his little Ray with pride.

"Thank you daddy," Rachel said giving herself a mental high five.

The rest of dinner went as it always did with her dad recounting his work day and her daddy getting their schedules right for his switch back to days. By time her daddy left for work and dinner was cleaned up, she had an idea for her my space video.

'I really need to get him a face book and twitter account.' She thought with a sigh as she trudged up the stairs to start this boy a life. Even if this was some sort of dream or night terror, it would never be said that Rachel or Ray Barry does anything half assed not even in dreams.

She made short work starting the necessary accounts for Ray Berry and was now starting the video.

"Hi my name is Ray Berry and tonight I am going perform for you a song by the band Evans Blue this is A Cross and a Girl Named Blessed." She said as she cued up the music and started to sing.

She wears her butterfly on her wrist  
But she might as well cut it's head off  
She's holding different weapons  
To kill the ghost inside

Or at least kill the thought she has  
Of killing her mind  
She says, I love you with her hands  
She says, I hate you with her eyes

There's a pretty girl somewhere  
With a pretty name  
But I could never let you know  
How much this means

I swear I'll end this war  
'Cause we both know  
It wasn't worth fighting for

I wear gods name up by my wrist  
But she might as well tear my skin off  
She's letting go convictions  
To release the ghost inside

To release all the suffering  
Of a cross and a girl I say  
I love you way too much  
So I'll say I hate you for tonight

There's a pretty girl somewhere  
With a pretty name  
But I could never let you know  
How much this means

I swear I'll end this war  
'Cause we both know  
It wasn't worth fighting for

She, she said to me  
I will be driving in the wrong direction  
Did you ever think, that maybe your life  
Is heading in the wrong direction, baby?

There's a cross up on the wall  
See from the corner of your eye  
When you're down and on your knees  
And she's begging, Please?

So go and lay back down tonight  
Because we won't know who you are  
Until you're down and on your knees  
And you're begging, Please?

There's a pretty girl somewhere  
With a pretty name  
But I could never let you know  
How much this means

I swear I'll end this war  
'Cause we both know  
It wasn't worth fighting for

She turned off the camera before taking a deep breath and popping a lozenge into her mouth. She then started uploading the video to Face book, Twitter, and you tube. She paused a second before uploading it to my space.

'Why not I have plenty of haters here. I'll just let my haters be my motivators,' she thought with a laugh as she uploaded the video.

She let out a yawn and stretched looking over her shoulder at the clock. With a sigh she goes into the bathroom and starts the male teenaged version of her nightly skin care and hygiene routine.

She noticed a rather expensive looking electric razor on the bathroom counter.

'I didn't feel any thing on my face when I was doing zit prevention, so I guess I don't need it.' She thought as she set her six o'clock alarm and crawled into her bed. 'I really hope I wake up in my lounge chair in L.A. in the morning.' Was her last thought before falling to sleep.

* * *

Ain't nothin' gonna to break my stride

Nobody's gonna slow me down, oh-no

I got to keep on movin'

Ain't nothin' gonna break my stride

I'm running and I won't touch ground

Oh-no, I got to keep on movin'

Her eyes cracked open and she let out a grown as she turned off her alarm.

'Still a fifteen year old boy and still stuck in Lima fucking Ohio,' she thought as she got out of bed. 'Well I guess I might as well make the best of this hell I'm in.' She thought as she set her clothes out, then hopped on the elliptical and got to work. She looked at Ray's goal as she worked. She took it down when she was done.

'Girls can wait I need to keep my priorities straight,' she thought as she quickly made a new goal sheet.

(One: Figure out what the hell is going on!)

(Two: Get on the football team so I don't get killed by jocks!)

(Three: Find a way to get everyone to mind their own damn business!)

Happy with her goals the tacked the page to the goal board in front of the elliptical.

* * *

She made her way down stairs freshly dressed in a pair of kacky pants and a vintage band shirt looking put together and well groomed.

She went to the kitchen got her breakfast and a cup of coffee adding plenty of milk and sugar. She took it all to the table and began digging in.

"So after your dance class we'll hit the sporting goods store?" Leroy asked making sure the boy didn't already change his mind.

"Sure I thought that was the plan, oh and after that could we go by the grocery store, I want to cook a few things this week?" She asked looking at Leroy who was sporting a very confused look on his face.

"You can cook?" He asked smiling slightly with his head cocked.

'Shit! Think fast,' she thought.

"I took a few lessons from Kurt so I would do better in home economics. It worked out fairly well I can make a few things and bake cup cakes and cookies without burning them." She said as her mind screamed, 'please buy it because it isn't really a lie.'

"Fine we'll go to the grocery store after, because I just got to see you cook." Leroy said laughing at the put upon look his son was giving him.

"Keep that up and I won't make any cookies for you," she said with a huff.

"I apologize and retract my statement until I have further evidence," he said with his hands up in a placating gesture.

"Honeys I'm home," Hiram said tiredly as he walked through the door and gave his husband and son a hug. "You guys should get going or your going to be late." Hiram said poking through the kitchen for food finding the plate of microwave breakfast burritos that Leroy set out for him. "Love you guys drive safe," he said with his mouth half full as they were walking out.

"Love you daddy I'll see you after school," Rachel said as she joined Leroy at the car.

* * *

She got out of her dad's car and watched as he drove of before she walked off toward the school.

She heard a loud yell as she spotted Azimio charging at her. She took a deep breath and dug her heels into the sidewalk and prepared to toss him taking note she was standing in front of the dumpster.

'Well that's convenient and a dumb move on his part. I hope this doesn't kill him.' She thought as he connected and flew right into the dumpster with such an impact that it moved back a good two inches.

She lifted the lid and peeked inside noticing he was still conscious but only just.

"Are you finished messing with me yet Azimio? If your not then I warn you that next time I won't stop just because your in the dumpster. I would hate to see you in court over assault charges that won't stick because you attacked me. Do you understand me Azimio attack me again and I will fuck up you football career. Do you get me.

"I get you Barry," Azimio said weakly.

"Are you hurt, do you need the nurse or help out of there?" Rachel asked feeling bad about the whole situation as what looked like the whole student body gathered to watch.

"Nah, I got this," he said getting up wobbly and climbed out of the dumpster.

Rachel noticed he had a small cut and a pump knot on his forehead.

"You should probably have the nurse look at your head. Can you get there by yourself?" She asked watching his eyes for confusion.

"Yea, Berry I can get to the nurse all by myself," he said sarcastically as he walked toward the school with his shoulders slumped.

'He attacked me but I'm the one who feels like a bully and an ass hole. I haven't felt like this since I took out my first purse snatcher my second year of college.' She thought as she walked into school remembering why she stopped being a pacifist. It was her freshman year at NYADA and she was on her way home from a late rehearsal. Out of no where she was grabbed. She shook her head and brought herself back to the present. She walked through the doors and just like yesterday the whispers and people watching her like she was some new breed of bully. The crowd parted like the red sea as she walked to her locker. She swapped her books out and slammed the door closed violently and started to walk to her home room class.

"Hey James Dean wana be," Sue called out.

'This is fucking great,' Rachel thought as she turned to face the cheerio's coach.

"My office now," Sue said through her bullhorn.

'How much trouble would I be in if I just gave her the finger,' Rachel thought. "So not worth the headache," she said to herself as she made her way to Sue's office.

"Other than help you end glee club, is there something I can help you with Coach Sylvester?" Rachel asked with mock sweetness, looking relaxed in the den of the enemy.

"I want you on the squad. Anyone that can toss a small building like Adams around like you did, can toss my cheerios higher. Or at least higher than those pansy boys I have on the squad now." Sue said mixing herself a protein shake.

"I'm not interested in being a cheerio Coach Sylvester," Rachel said simply as the coach tried to stare her down. She met Sue's stare with a level gaze.

"You know what I like you Berry and because of that I am going to see this refusal of my offer as you being misguided. You can leave, I'll have you on my squad in time for nationals." Sue said with confidence that told you she was already scheming.

'Crazy bitch alert,' Rachel's mind screamed as she shrugged keeping her outward appearance cool.

"I'm sure you will try," Rachel said as she left Sue's office.

'Shit now I'm going to have that crazy bitch on my ass.' She thought with a sigh.

* * *

The day was going about the same as it was yesterday until around lunch time. As she was looking for a quiet place to eat she was flanked by Puck and Finn who each grabbed her sides and lifted her off her feet. Before she could think to fight them off she found herself plunked down in one of the choir room chairs surrounded by Mr. Schue and the gleeks.

'And the hits just keep coming,' Rachel thought wanting nothing more than to be left to her own devises.

"I have been hearing some strange things lately, about you beating people up, dumpster diving fellow students and I even had someone say you double slushied someone." Mr. Schue said with a worried and disappointed look on his face.

"This is an intervention. We can't have you getting expelled before we get glee secured." Kurt said only receiving a growl as an answer from Ray.

"Mr. Schue, before you do things like this you should get your facts straight. First off Azimio attacked me, second I didn't double slushy Rick the stick Nelson I kept him from double slushing me. Third if you really gave a damn about me you would keep my team mates from taking a crap on me." She said beginning to get pissed.

"We wouldn't all be here if we didn't care about you Ray," Mr. Schue said beginning to look unsure about this whole idea.

"No you don't, none of you do. Even in glee the one place I am suppose to be safe because you are all losers like me I still get crap. This year just started glee just started and I have been called every name you guys can think of. If that isn't enough how many of you threatened me with some form of physical harm repeatedly?" She asked and acknowledged that over half the club raised their hands.

"To be fair for some of us it's in the spirit of competition," Kurt said still sounding a bit ashamed.

"So suffice it to say Mr. Schue that I don't believe you care about me, so I could give a damn less if you are disappointed in me." she said taking another deep breath to finish unloading.

"For the rest of you the only reason your doing this is because for some of you it's to win and keep glee. I can respect that but don't pretend to care about me." She said shaking her head not bothering to even look at them

"The rest are just here because they are worried I will mess with the status quo. So I'm done giving the jerks in this school a free pass, if that messes things up for you to damn bad." She said leveling a glare at the jocks and cheerios of the group.

"So now that I got all that off my chest can you all stop whispering and looking at me like I lost my mind. I would like to eat without being creepped out or do I need to sing it for you to?" She asked looking around at shocked and upset faces taking a deep breath and feeling bad about what she had unleashed.

'Why do they make me feel bad they are the assholes,' she thought seeing Tina all teary eyed.

"Look I'm working a lot of stuff out and I am finding ways to deal with my aggression. But I am done taking people's crap I have to start taking up for myself.

"Can't find a peaceful way to deal with these bullies, what about your dads.

"It's not my job to deal with these bullies Mr. Schue, my job is to learn and grow up."

"Ray a lot of us glee kid have to deal with bullies," Kurt said not realizing she was trying to prove a point.

'None of us should have to deal with it Kurt it's the schools job to deal with them,' Rachel thought.

"Last year my dads tried everything to get it to stop, the only option Figgins gave them other than a transfer to another school was lies and dodging. So I have a question Mr. Schue, if a linebacker was about to mow you down and you were my size, would you take the hit if you didn't have to?" Rachel asked the man who looked like someone had just kill his puppy.

"I think I understand where you are coming from Ray. I am going to talk to Figgins about doing an assembly for bully awareness." He said getting up and rushing out of the room as if his hair was on fire.

'Typical,' she thought rolling her eyes at the departing teacher.

"Are we done here?" She asked her fellow gleeks, most of whom were still wearing expressions of shock.

"I so want to have your baby," Brittany said before stopping to think about what she just said. "Not right now though I mean when we grow up," she corrected.

"Sure Brittany when we grow up if you still want to," Rachel said looking at Santana who looked as if she was torn between wanting to kiss her or kick the shit out of her.

Now that there was no whispering and everyone was looking at the floor or walls and not at her, she pulled her lunch bag out of her messenger bag and started eating her lunch.

"Hey Finn if I were to try out for the football team what positions should I try out for?" She asked to break the tense silence of the room.

"Well you are a bit on the small side so I would say kicker if you can kick and uh halfback if you are really fast, can catch and can take being sacked." He said with a shrug looking over at Puck to see if he agreed.

"Defiantly a halfback or a kicker," Puck said giving it some thought. "That's only because you can't toss linebackers the way you do, I'm sure Jet li moves are against the rules." He said with a smirk.

"Sure, I can see why they would be," she said looking around at the gleeks.

"Have any of you eaten yet?" Rachel asked.

"We got to the cafeteria early and ate quick so we could get this yo," Artie said weakly.

Rachel looked over at Quinn and raised her eyebrow.

"They had some good salads in today lots of bacon and cheese on it." She said looking at the boy who just went off on them, before rolling her eyes at his concern.

"Good, I'm glad no one is starving while I eat," Rachel said finishing her last bite of cookie.

"The fact is Ray we are all worried you will get expelled," Kurt said taking his job as the group's spokesman seriously.

"You shouldn't be so worried, everything I have done was self defense and in front of a lot of witness. So if they do try to expel me I could take it to court and win." She said trying to put everyone at ease.

"What has everyone worried Ray is that you changed over night. Come on as long as I have known you I thought a you let a blind old man dress you." Kurt said.

'The blind old man was replaced by a twenty eight year old woman Kurt,' she thought.

"Yea, it really was out of the blue man," Artie said as if he really didn't want to agree with Kurt.

'Et tu Artie,' she thought sarcastically.

Everyone else mumbled their agreement with confused and troubled expressions.

"I've been planning the wardrobe change for awhile now. I am even going shopping this weekend and just so you know I have worn this exact same thing to school before. All I did was take away my bow tie and sweater." Rachel said looking at the gleeks with a wounded expression.

"I want to go shopping with you Ray," Brittany said excitedly.

"I would like that Brittany but I don't have my license yet so I will probably have to get one of my dads to take me." Rachel said with hopes that someone would offer a ride.

"I got wheels and where Britt Britt goes I go so we're set. We'll be there Saturday at noon, be ready." Santana said seeing her in with Ray.

"What about the songs you have been singing, it's like your taste in music has completely changed?" Quinn piped in glaring at her second in command.

'Ah Quinn is a smart one, I need to throw her off,' she thought.

"The song I sang for glee yesterday was for the assignment and any of you who think I was trying to pass you a message with that song… Well I wasn't, I was just trying to show a bit more swag than I usually do. Sorry if it blew your minds a bit." She said try to put the others at ease.

"What about your my space video last night?" Quinn asked not letting her off the hook.

'Why the hell does it matter to her? Dog with a fucking bone much?' She asked herself becoming frustrated with the blond who's hazel eyes were boring into her.

"I thought only people who want me to die, get sterilized or think my dads should send me back for a refund watched those." She said in a growl recounting Quinn's comments on her videos.

"We don't want you to die or any of that other stuff, but we all watched it, and let me tell you if you don't get Broadway you will sure as hell get a record deal." Mercedes said looking at her with approval.

"Yea, ttttootttal rock ssstar," Tina stammered out.

"She's right, your prowess with show tunes and your stage presents is never under question, but that is some inner rock star you have in there Ray." Kurt said nodding to himself at the complement.

"We should start a band dude with Finn on the drums and me on guitar we would be boss." Puck said looking excited at the prospect of being a rock star.

'Perfect distraction to avoid Quinn's questions,' she thought to herself as she put a plan into action.

"If we have time for a little jam session we could run through the cover I am working on now." She said looking up at Puck. "It does need a female voice though, not a power house but a strong one like Brittany or Tina maybe." Rachel said smirking mentally as she passed the sheet music to Finn, Puck, Tina and Brittany.

"Oh! I can do this," Brittany said excitedly.

"In…, intense, I want to tttry it ttto," Tina stammered.

"What do you two think?" She asked looking at Finn and Puck.

"Damn dude with a little bit of work this song would be the perfect duet for sectionals," Finn said looking up from the page.

"I mean can you keep up on the drums?" Rachel asked.

"Yea, yea, sure," he said looking over the music again.

"What about you Noah," she asked.

"Hell yea, jewbro I can so rock this," he said picking up one of the electric guitars and making sure it's tuned well.

"Well then lets do this," Rachel said as she picked up the bass and everyone took their positions while the others went to sit in the chairs to watch.

Giving in to the comforts of an empty room  
I'm so afraid of losing all the faith I have in you  
starlight will guide us home under the dark sky  
so wait for me

I confess as soon as we met  
I gave you my best one hundred percent of me

I confess as soon as we met  
I gave you my best one hundred percent of me

smoke is rising faster and we'll fall behind  
wait this out with me  
slowly crawling back to what we left behind  
waiting now we're wasted

I confess as soon as we met  
I gave you my best one hundred percent of me

I confess as soon as we met  
I gave you my best one hundred percent of me

I confess as soon as we met  
I gave you my best one hundred percent of me

and in my head I feel undressed  
I'm hanging by a thread

locked down shut out and your smile's  
just throwing fuel on the fire

locked down shut out and your smile's  
just throwing fuel on the fire

locked down shut out and your smile's  
just throwing fuel on the fire

locked down shut out and your smile's  
just throwing fuel on the fire

I confess as soon as we met  
I gave you my best one hundred percent of me

I confess as soon as we met  
I gave you my best one hundred percent of me

I confess as soon as we met  
I gave you my best one hundred percent of me

I confess as soon as we met  
I gave you my best one hundred percent of me.

"That was a bit rough guys but we can work on it," Rachel said then turned to see stupefied looks of the other gleeks.

All the sudden there were lips on hers sucking on her bottom lip and long fingered hands buried in her short hair. She kissed back momentarily forgetting herself before pulling away from the lips and grasping hands that belonged to Brittany.

"You're a good kisser Ray, why did you stop?" She asked seeing Ray look toward Santana who looked like she was ready to kill him with a leery expression. "Oh, I get it you don't want to hurt S. You're such a nice boy Ray," Brittany said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

'More like I don't want Satan to kill me but thanks for seeing the best in me Brittany.' She thought as she face palmed.

She looked back at her fellow gleeks and was almost burned by the intensity that was held in Quinn's glare. Rachel swallowed thickly but held eye contact with Quinn until she looked away.

"So what did you guys think of it?" She asked to break the tension in the room.

"We so have to show this to Mr. Schue," Finn said and the others hastily agreed.

"So are you going to post another video tonight jewbro?" Puck asked.

"No, I have dance class and then me and my dad are going to the sporting goods store to get me outfitted. He also said something about seeing what I got, so I guess we are going to practice a bit. You know what I could use all the help I can get if you don't have anything better to do, why don't you come over. After we could go through songs for my next video."

"I would but I got some crap to do for my mom, and then I promised Finn I would come over for some CoD" Puck said honestly sounding disappointed.

"Well the offer is there anytime you want to hang or jam." Rachel said hopping to become friends with the boy. 'It might save him some jail time later,' she thought.

* * *

After lunch the day just seemed to be getting better. Well it was getting better until she heard one of the conversations that wasn't being whispered.

"The cheerios fighting out on the field," said Rick the stick Nelson excitedly.

"Now really," Cody Marshal asked.

"Just now come on you or you'll miss it," Rick said running off in the direction of the football field.

'What the hell is Sue playing at now?" Rachel asked herself following the hockey players.

By time Rachel made it to the bleachers Sue had already ended the fight.

Rachel shrugged her shoulders and started to leave only to be stopped by Quinn.

"You just couldn't leave it to getting the bullies to leave you alone could you?" A completely pissed off Quinn asked bearing down on her.

'She always did look hot when she's ready to kill you,' Rachel thought.

"What are you talking about Quinn? I haven't done a damn thing to the cheerios." Rachel said flinching when Quinn punched her in the arm.

"Sleeping with three of them isn't nothing," she said through clenched teeth as she started smacking her up side the head black momma style.

"Shit Quinn stop, I haven't had sex with anyone, so stop." Rachel said grabbing Quinn's wrist to stop the beating.

They glared at each other for a good minuet before what Quinn said starts to sink in.

"I don't know where you got your information Quinn, but I didn't have sex with anyone." Rachel said letting go of Quinn and storming off to her next class.

* * *

So there you have the next chapter hope you enjoy. Keep up with the reviews they keep me tossing out chapters. The songs used for this chapter are from the band Evans Blue and The Forecast, They do not belong to me. Tell me how you feel about the changes I've made. I am trying to let the readers in my head a little bit more.


	4. Chapter 3 heavy conversations

Note: I still own nothing, but boy if I did (evil laugh). Enough of that, welcome to the third chapter and the fourth installment of dreams come true not for free.

Warning: I changed a lot of things in this chapter.

Now on with the show.

* * *

Chapter three: Heavy conversations

'I never seen dad act so much like daddy.' She thought as she watched her dad browse through all the padding the sporting goods store's football section had to offer.

Their cart was already running over with equipment his baby boy just had to have.

"Dad is the fifty pound weight vest really necessary?" Rachel asked wondering what fresh hell she had signed up for.

"It is if we want to boost your endurance," Leroy replied. "We may need to rearrange your room," he said as an after thought.

"Why would I need to rearrange my room dad?" She asked leery of the answer.

"We need to swap your elliptical for the weight bench and treadmill I have in the garage." He said thinking it over and getting excited about that thought. "Never mind we can just turn the second guest room into a gym for all of us," he said looking giddy.

"Are you sure daddy will approve of doing that?" She asked looking skeptical.

"I'm going to ask first," he said sounding and pouting like a child who had been told that he couldn't play with something.

"It is a good idea though," she said watching her dad brighten.

So far her dad had tossed into the cart, a red and black pair of cleats, three practice jerseys and football pants in black, white and red, shoulder pads the best and lightest they had and a seven pad girdle with pads. That was not counting the weighted vest, leg and wrist weights, compression pants, shorts, shirt both long and short sleeved and about five footballs.

"Now all we need is a cup," he said putting a red helmet with face guard and chin strap in the cart along with a package of red and black mouth guards. He then walked over to the selection of cups and jock straps. "Hey this one looks promising," he said holding up a nutty buddy cup.

Rachel walked over to the rack and chose an adult size nutty buddy and placed it in the cart after reading the back of the package.

"You do know it has to fit right don't you son," he said looking at his son skeptically.

"I'm nine by two point five dad," she whispered to Leroy blushing. And I had to have a cod piece for the medieval club… Dad I know my cup size," she said remembering that bit of embarrassment written in the journal.

"Oh, then I guess we are done here then," he said shaking his head. "You're going to be a lady killer," he joked.

Rachel just blushed and shrugged, and hoped her dad would change the subject.

"It is nothing to be ashamed of," he said patting his son on the shoulder.

"I know dad, it's just something I don't want to talk about and absolutely not in the middle of a sporting goods store." She said looking around at the other customers and most of them were looking at her and her dad. "They are looking at us dad," she said turning an even deeper shade of red.

"Let them look it's not like any of them have a life," he said loudly shaming them into looking away. "You should be use to it by now, Lima has always been like this."

"I know that it's just what we were talking about before, you know with the cup." She said looking around the store spotting a group of football players and cheerios watching her with interest.

'Why can't I ever get a break,' she thought as the flock of letterman jackets approached them.

"Hey Berry, don't tell me you are going to try to join the team?" Karofsky asked with mock concern. "How will you keep from getting crushed?" He asked insinuating that he wouldn't be blocking for her.

"Why don't you go ask your favorite buddy Azimio how I manage to stay uncrushed? Better yet how about I show you tomorrow morning at school. I can show Azimio that he just got a love pat." She said glaring at Karofsky making him flinch every time she mentioned Azimio's name.

"That won't be needed Barry, why don't we take it outside right now?" he asked.

"Hey dad I want to show David a trick I learned in dance class that may help him in football can I meet you at the car?" She asked her dad wondering how she could take Karofsky down without it looking to bad.

"Are you sure?" Leroy asked seeing the hostility of the larger boy.

"I'm sure dad, I promise not to get hurt or make you hide any bodies." She replied smiling at her dad as if nothing is wrong.

"Is David here the only one participating in this lesson Ray?" Leroy asked looking at the other football players pointedly causing most of them to flinch away from the intimidating man.

"I don't know I'll ask them. Do any of you other guys want the lesson I am about to give David here?" She asked them with the same smile she was wearing when she tossed Azimio.

They all looked at each other then at the small guy they have all called gay Berry and shook their heads no.

"Okay then, it looks like it's just me and you David," she said in a relaxed tone. "Why don't you lead the way? We should probably find a grassy spot just in case. I don't want there to be any blood or scrapes." She said in the same relaxed tone that was beginning to unnerve Karofsky a bit.

Karofsky lead them out of the store and to a wide strip of grass over to the side.

Once there Rachel dug her heels into the ground, bent her knees and waited for Karofsky to make his move.

"Well show me how they will go about crushing me on the field," she said when he hesitated.

He got into his tackling stance and went to mow gay Berry down. Rachel lowered her center of gravity her shoulder hitting David right under his ribs knocking the wind out of him before he flipped over her shoulder.

"That is a legal move right? She asked the other players who were nodding yes while still keeping an eye on a gasping Karofsky. "Hey David give me a thumbs up if you are alright." She said and sighed in relief when he gave her a thumbs up sign.

Karofsky sat up and climbed to his feet and looked at her with hostility.

"Are we done yet, or do I have to hurt you in front of my dad, who will very likely be speaking to yours tomorrow about this if it gets out of hand." She said with hope that he would see reason.

"It's already out of hand. I am not letting some gay boy humiliate me." He said his hands clinched in fist.

"For the record Karofsky I'm not gay I am very attracted to women but if I were gay I wouldn't be ashamed of it. So if you want to try to kick this straight boys ass, then come on lets get this over with. Your only going to look more like an idiot." She said shaking her head at him.

'I know this lady protest to much,' she thought remembering how much nicer he was once he accepted himself.

"If you are straight, why don't you have a girlfriend?" One of the cheerios asked.

"Well first off I have been a bit busy making sure I don't end up a Lima loser. Second everyone keeps assuming I am gay so I don't really get any girls offering. Third and face it if I were to ask any of you girls out a week ago you would have laughed in my face. So no thank you I have some pride." She said looking at the cheerio then smirked "That's your loss by the way because Brittany said that I'm a really good kisser," she said then looked back over at Karofsky.

Karofsky went to pound Ray only to find himself back on the ground with his arm locked and Ray's knee on his neck applying only enough pressure for him to know he could be dead already.

"Are you done now or do I need to apply just enough pressure to knock you out and have your friends carry you home?" Rachel asked easing up on the pressure as his eyes rolled.

"I'm done for now," Karofsky said with a glare.

"Excellent, but know this David if it wasn't for my dad being so close by there would have been blood. If you start this shit with me again I will likely hurt you badly. I don't want to do that but I will if you make me." She said looking him in the eye. She then leaned down.

"Stop hating yourself, and leave Kurt alone your only making yourself more obvious," she whispered very quietly in his ear.

His eyes got wide and he looked at her with first surprise then fear and finely anger.

"Hey Ray if your finished showing David that move it's time to go we're finished here," Leroy yelled from the car.

"Sure dad I'm done," she said leaning down again. "Stop being a dick the next lesson will hurt more," she whispered then got off of him quickly.

She walked over to the car and got in as if nothing happened.

"Is this why we haven't heard about anyone dumpster diving or slushing you lately?" Leroy asked his son raising his eyebrow.

"Yes dad and before you start I can't keep letting them get away with this. I am not the only kid they bully, but I am the only one who can make them stop. Even if it one at a time, and if this doesn't work and they just start leaving me alone. Well I guess I will call their parents and inform them that they raised jerks and bullies instead of nice well rounded kids. It really needs to stop," she said then took a deep breath.

"I was only going to say I'm proud of you son. I'm glad you're taking up for yourself, and I know it hasn't been easy having two gay dads…"

"I wouldn't change it for the world, I will admit I miss having a mom sometimes but only for stupid reasons." She said smiling at her dad.

"What are the stupid reasons?" Leroy asked beginning to get a little emotional.

"Oh nothing big, just things like getting advice on how to talk to girls without making them laugh at me and the cooking thing. I can't count that last one because Kurt can cook just fine and he lost his mom when he was little. So I guess it's just learning to talk to girls." She said making Leroy laugh.

"Would you like to meet your mother?" He asked looking over at his son.

"Yes and no, sure it would be nice to see what aspects of me I got from her, but I am terrified she wouldn't want to know me." She said knowing how all that went down and not really wanting to repeat it but knowing she had to and soon.

"If you ever want to know who she is and where to find her just say the word," Leroy said.

"I think I already know who she is and where I can find her dad," she whispered. "I'm in glee club and Mr. Schue took us to see Vocal Adrenalin awhile back…" She started.

"I see so it's just a guess," Leroy said with a smile.

"I think it is a fairly accurate one, I do look a lot like her and her voice. Am I wrong Ms. Corcoran isn't my biological mother?" She asked raising an eyebrow at her dad.

"No, your not wrong," he said with a sigh. "You know this is a heavy subject for the parking lot of a sporting goods store baby boy." He said with a sad laugh. "Why don't we take one of your new footballs to the park and see if you can catch, throw, and kick." Leroy said looking at his son hoping they could talk about this subject later.

"Sounds good dad," she said more than happy to drop the subject of Shelby.

'I am going to have to take care of that soon before she sends St. Head ache or worse some girl to complicate my life. The last thing I need is another egging by those soulless automatons.' She thought trying to forget that dark part of her life.

* * *

The trip to the park was very enlightening she had no problems with kicking and catching it was throwing that was tripping her up.

"We can work on your throwing at home by playing catch every night," Leroy said as they walk down the isle with protean powder. "You are going to need this," he said putting two large containers of powder in the cart before they went to the check out.

"I think I will make tacos tonight," she said as the cashier was ringing their purchases.

"Sounds great son," he said ruffling his son's hair before sliding his card.

When they got home Rachel made quick work of putting up the food and taking the football gear up to her room. Once done she started making the tacos as her fathers sat back and watched in awe.

'If they only knew I learned some of this from Grandma Berry.' She thought remembering the time she spent with the little black woman learning to make cookies, cakes, pies and her dad's favorite cobbler.

When they finished dinner she started to help clear the table and clean up.

"Hey now baby boy you cooked, that means no clean up for you. Why don't you go relax or do some homework or something." Leroy said surprised by his sons willingness to help.

"Oh, okay then, if you're sure," she said leaving the kitchen to her dads.

She made her way to her room and started trying on her football gear moving around in it. She then dressed fully with all the pads putting the black pants and red jersey on over them. Now fully dressed she made her way to the large back yard and started running, jumping, flipping and rolling to find what limitations she would have movement wise. The pads put little extra weight on her but not enough to bother her much. The only problem she could foresee was the shoulder pads were bulky but even that was within reasonable limits.

Once she managed to wear herself out by doing the drills her trainer had her do for her last movie, it was starting to get late. She headed inside only to run into her dad.

"I don't think it will take as much work as I thought your endurance isn't a problem." He said handing her a bottle of sports drink that she sipped slowly. "Where did you learn those drills any way they looked military?" He asked watching her set her drink down and strip off the helmet, shoulder pads, and jersey.

"I learned some of it from watching the football team practice, some of it from watching Coach Sylvester torment the cheerios, but most of it was from one of my dance instructors who wanted us to be strong enough to lift each other." She said with a shrug failing to mention that the instructor she was speaking of she didn't meet until college.

"Interesting, well you may want to soak before bed. I think you should try out tomorrow, I heard the guys at work say the Titans suck. If you don't try out now their season maybe over before you can get on the team," he said smiling at his son.

"Your right dad I'll talk to the coach tomorrow and ask to try out." She said hoping that it wasn't to late for football.

She looked at the sports drink label and went to the kitchen and pulled out a can of V8 and went up stairs with both drinks helmet, pads and jersey in hand.

She put her football equipment away tossing the compression shorts and shirt in the hamper and started running a hot bath. She then looked in her medicine cabinet and found some naproxen and Zen men's bath salts. She tossed a handful of the salts into the running bath and watched them foam. She then turned back and took a naproxen to save herself some pain and muscle swelling later.

When her bath was full she grabbed her can of V8 and stepped into the tub popping the top on the can and taking a swig.

'Aha, spicy tomato flavor,' she thought with mild distaste. She twisted around and grabbed her sports drink from the counter, and finished her V8 and chased it with a swig of sports drink. She sighed and sank into the tub.

"Endurance is more mind than body," she said to herself quoting her trainer expecting the pain in the morning. 'This body may be younger than mine but it sure as hell doesn't have my muscle memory.' She thought with a groan as she started to ache.

As soon as the bath got cool she stepped out and got dressed for bed. 'It's a good thing none of my home work is due until Friday,' she thought with a yawn. She fell into bed after setting her clock and fell asleep without even getting under the covers.

* * *

Ain't nothin' gonna to break my stride

Nobody's gonna slow me down, oh-no

I got to keep on movin'

Ain't nothin' gonna break my stride

I'm running and I won't touch ground

Oh-no, I got to keep on movin'

"Urgh, Rachel groaned before opening her eyes and turning it off. She got up and dressed in light work out clothes and strapped on the weighted vest, leg and arm weights. With a sigh she grabbed her ipod and went down stairs to find her dad in work out attire.

"Good morning dad," she grumbled as she got a cup of coffee and drank it black to avoid it coming back up.

"Good morning son. How sore are you this morning?" Leroy asked looking the boy over.

"Not as sore as I thought I would be but still about half, so I still feel like road kill. Best way to get rid of it is to work some more." She said finishing her coffee and stepping out the back door.

She took a deep breath and focused on the peace of the morning. She then started her Aikido Kata as her dad looked on flabbergasted.

"You really should warm up dad," Rachel said.

"Where did you learn how to do that Ray?" Leroy asked looking on as Ray let out a grunt with a move that looked forceful.

'Nine years of taking Aikido,' she thought knowing she couldn't tell him about that.

"Jet li's movies and dance class. It really is a good warm up if you can do it seamlessly and with power behind it." She lied to her dad shamelessly as she flowed through the Kata disliking her focus being disrupted.

After about ten minuets she stopped and turned to her dad.

"Are you ready to run." She asked looking at her father hoping he was warmed up.

"Sure but I think we should only go once around the block with those weights on." He said making a motion to the weights she was wearing.

Rachel gave a nod and they started a light jog that broke in to a full sprint half way around the block, when a someone's Doberman started chasing them.

When they got back both were slightly winded doing their own warm downs. All the while laughing between taking big gulps of air. After she finished her warm down she ran up to her room stripped down and got in the shower. She paid close attention to her privets that had been itching all morning. She felt the sharp prickle of new hair growing.

'Well that explains the electric razor,' she thought as she got clean.

After she dried herself off she went about shaving that tricky area.

* * *

By time she made her way down stairs, both her dad and daddy were at the table eating breakfast and laughing over their coffee.

Rachel sat down where her daddy put her plate and began to eat quickly and was soon chugging the last of her protein shake. She looked up at the time and seen she finished her morning routine fifteen minuets quicker this morning.

"So you never told me if the Titans were a good team or not," Hiram said.

"To be honest daddy they suck all the trophies in the case by the office belong to the cheerios." Rachel replied with a shake of her head. "I am hope I can help with that, but I am not going to hold my breath," she said.

"I'm sure you will whip that team up in no time," Leroy said beaming with pride.

Rachel just shrugged and got up taking her dishes with her and cleaned them. She then pulled steak cubes from the freezer an put them in the refrigerator to thaw.

'Kabobs will be really great tonight,' she thought as she grabbed her bag and gave her dad a hug before joining her daddy at the car.

* * *

She stepped out of the car after wishing her daddy a good day and made her way up to the school. She watched as the red and white jackets made way for her.

'I guess things are starting to change,' she thought as she seen Puck waiting at her locker with a serious look on his face.

"Do you have a minuet," he asked looking at all the people watching them. "In privet," he said waiting for Ray to put his things away and get stuff together for his first classes.

"Sure Noah, but I am not sure how we will get any privacy," Rachel said looking at Puck.

"Mr. Schue's office," he said shortly leading the way.

When they made it to Mr. Schue's office Puck shut the door and turn toward Ray.

"Dude what the hell," Puck exclaimed.

"Clarify Noah," Rachel said looking at Puck sternly.

"What the hell did you say to or do to Quinn and how did you know about the kid?" Puck asked his hands balled into fist.

"Relax Noah, I didn't tell her anything she didn't already know. As for what I did to her I didn't do anything. She actually smacked me around yesterday. Apparently some of the cheerios said that they had sex with me and it caused a fight. I don't know why that would bother her though she isn't a cheerio any more." Rachel said looking at Puck for answers.

"I don't know man, it could be those hormones she goes on about all the time." Puck said with a shrug looking away.

"All I did was offered to help her if she needed it and told her that she should stop trying to take glee out. When it comes down to it you know when this comes out Finn is going to be a douche and glee will be the only people who will have her back. You know just as well as I do that even with her helping Sue the cheerios won't have her back. Brittany and Santana maybe but only because they are gleeks too."

"Finn won't find out if you don't say anything," Puck said staring her down unable to deny the rest.

"I have no plans to say anything but as nice a boy Finn is, he is useless and you know that. Be realistic, you're an idiot if you think he won't find out with all the gossip queens in this hell hole. Hell I'm surprised no one figured it out from the word go. The hot tub seriously every body knows that will kill sperm not make them swim faster. If he talks to his mom about it he'll find out." She said locking eyes with Puck until he looked away.

"He's the one she chose," he said becoming upset.

"And why do you think she chose him and not you Noah?" She asked him putting a hand on his shoulder seeing his need for comfort.

"She said it was because I'm a Lima loser and would always be a Lima loser, and she wasn't wrong. I do love her but I'm not in love with her. If I was in love with her I wouldn't be doing all this sleeping around shit that I do." Puck said realizing just now how badly he had been blowing it. He face palmed to cover up the fact he was starting to cry. "I love her Ray, but if I was the right guy for her I would be willing to stop and I'm not." He said finely understanding that they were not for each other romantically.

"Hey, lets just get through this day by day and we will figure out this shit storm as it rains down. You don't have to stay a Lima loser you know, all you have to do is work for it, and I'll try to help alright?" Rachel said offering the pack of tissues she still kept on her to him.

"Why would you help me, I've been nothing but an ass to you since we started school?" Puck asked taking the tissues.

"You and Quinn are my team mates and I don't want Quinn to suffer even though I know she is going to." Rachel said being as honest as she could with him.

"But it doesn't make since Ray, if anything she has been even worse to you than I've been." Puck said thinking about it and adding it all up. "You're in love with her!" Puck exclaimed looking at her as if she were some kind of masochist.

'And he comes up with two plus two equals sixty nine. Ray loves her though and I do as a friend,' she thought.

"Does it really matter Noah?" She asked with a tired voice and expression. "Even if I did she will never see me so it doesn't matter how I feel. How I feel never does matter and never will all that matters is helping her." She said the words striking her as feeling right. Like lightning striking she remembered this feeling. It was the one she always had around Quinn.

"Whatever dude helping her won't get you anywhere with her," he said trying to play off what he was seeing. What he was seeing was that Ray would give it all up just to help her.

"It's not about getting anywhere with her Noah, that is not my reason for wanting to help. Hell I don't care if she is never even nice to me. It's just the right thing to do and if you don't want my help along the way fine, fuck yourself over. Just know that when you get your head out of your ass I am willing to help you help her and yourself. I've got to talk to the coach about trying out for the team before homeroom." She said as she walked out the door leaving Puck seeing Ray Berry for the man he truly is.

* * *

Rachel spent her free period on one of the library's computers getting sheet music for glee.

'This is the ballad assignment. This is the night Quinn gets kicked out of her home, because Finn is an idiot.' She thought as she made copies of the music. She then finished today's and last nights homework.

After her free period she had lunch so she just went right to the choir room only to hear a loud conversation between Quinn and Puck.

"He is no better than me and worse in some areas, I at least have a job," Puck said.

"Yes, a job that enables you to sleep with your clients, real classy Puck." She spat back at him with added venom.

"That doesn't mean I won't be there for you and the kid," Puck said putting himself out further as Rachel made sure that no one came up on them and did the math.

"I can't rely on you Puck," she said the argument already making her tired with it's repetition. "At least with Finn I know he won't be trying to get with anyone other than me." She said trying to reassure herself.

"You know what I don't care if you don't chose me even though I want to be a part of my daughters life. I just want you to pick someone who can actually take care of you and doesn't turn yellow in the eleventh hour. Finn is a nice boy Quinn just like I am a bad boy, but the fact of the matter is we are both boys. You need someone who can see you clear of this even if you won't to tell your parents you need a grown up." Puck said pleading with her.

"Puck my parents will burn me at the steak if they find out. My mom knows and all she did was try to brush it under the rug so no I can't rely on them." Quinn said beginning to cry, "It's not like your telling me something I don't already know it's just not an option." She said between sobs.

"Ray Berry," Puck whispered.

"Now I know your insane," she said with a laughing sob.

"What's so insane about it, if you haven't noticed the crowd parts for him the way it use to for you and Finn. I know you like him enough to go insane over rumors." Puck said looking at her like it was obvious.

"I love Finn," she said weakly.

"Fine but if he doesn't man up soon I am going to tell him." Puck said looking down at a very angry Quinn Fabray.

"You wouldn't dare," she hissed at him.

"If it means keeping you and my kid as safe and as stress free as possible, then hell yes. I am doing what I can to do right by you Quinn even if you don't see it. I just want to do the right thing for once," Puck said as the bell rang.

Rachel moved away from the door and down the hall a bit before she made her way back to the choir room and seen Puck looking worn out and Quinn drying her face.

"Hey, jewbro what's up," Puck said giving his bro a nod.

"Not much Noah just lunch and working on some thing for glee. How about you?" She asked already knowing.

"Oh, nothing much just getting my head out of my ass," he said giving Ray a smirk.

Rachel walked over and picked up the electric guitar and turned the amp down a bit before setting her music in one of the stands. She then went through the song without singing only humming under her breath.

"What song is that?" Quinn asked looking at her intensely.

"Uh, three Libras by a Perfect Circle," Rachel replied trying to shrug off the feelings she was getting with Quinn so close.

"What genre are they?" She asked looking interested.

"They are a lot of genres but all rock," Rachel said meeting Quinn's expressive hazel eyes before looking back down at the music. "I think you will like the violin part a lot more, but you will have to wait for glee to hear that." She said feeling a bit nervous.

'What the hell is this shit, I haven't been nervous since I won my third Tony,' she thought as she willed the nerves away.

"Why?" Quinn asked simply.

"Because I can't play the violin and I left my ipod at home," Rachel replied.

"I thought you would forget your head before you would forget that," Quinn said in a light teasing tone that wasn't meant to be mean.

"I had a long night last night and a very long morning so I guess I lost my head." Rachel said teasing back surprising Quinn.

"Well then I guess I'll wait for glee," she said as if she were only settling for now.

'What's up with her,' she thought before shrugging and taking her lunch out to find enough to feed an army.

"I take it your dad is trying to bulk you up a bit?" Puck asked looking at the lunch wide eyed.

"Looks like, are you guys hungry? I had a big breakfast and there is no way I can eat all of this." She said motioning to the huge Tupperware bowl of taco salad with chips in a freezer bag, three peanut butter and nutella sandwiches, an apple, an orange, and a banana.

"Sure I'll go get some extra bowls and forks," Puck said running out of the choir room.

"Since Noah ran off I guess you get first choice. So what will it be apple, orange or banana?" Rachel asked looking to Quinn who hadn't changed much in looks in all the years she had known her.

"It's your lunch you should have first pick," Quinn said quietly.

"I would but I don't really have a preference," Rachel replied.

"Then I guess I will take the banana," Quinn said as if she were expecting a immature comment.

Rachel just handed over the fruit and a sandwich. She then looked in her messenger bag and pulled out two bottles of water and handed one to Quinn.

"Why did your dad pack you so much?" Quinn asked taking a bite of sandwich.

"I've been training I'm trying out for the football team today and he thinks that I need to replenish more I guess," she replied.

"Why are you trying to join the football team, most of them are jerks to you?" She asked observing him intently.

"Hey I'm back with the bowls, but all they had were sporks in the cafeteria," Puck said as he started dishing out the salad. "So what did I miss?" He asked shoving a spork full of salad in his mouth while grabbing a sandwich and the apple.

"I was just asking Ray here why he wanted to join the football team when they have been nothing but jerks to him." Quinn said looking at Ray expectedly.

"If I let the fact my team and club mates are jerks to me determine if I join or not, I wouldn't have anything to put on my college applications." Rachel said laughing at the sadness of it. "To be honest though I wanted to try out for the team freshman year, but it conflicted with an acting class I wanted to take. It also looks really good to most colleges and as you put it I like breathing. So if I join the team and help them win some games like Kurt did, they may not try to lynch me.

"They still give Kurt shit though," Puck pointed out.

"Yes, I know but Kurt doesn't have my Jet li moves and new take no shit attitude,' Rachel replied with a smirk.

"Bad ass jewbro," Puck said giving Ray a hi five.

"I thought you were planning on Julliard and then Broadway," Quinn said.

"Oh that's still the plan, but I like to have a back up plan just in case. That means grades, extracurricular, clubs and sports." Rachel said before taking a bite out of her sandwich.

"Why are you the only person to call Puck Noah," Quinn asked changing the subject.

"I'll answer that jewbro. It's because we have known each other since birth and we still go to the same temple." Puck said looking at Ray feeling a bit more enlightened having it dawn on him. "All he has ever known me as is Noah," he said in a softer tone.

On that note lunch continued with them eating silently and avoiding the tension.

* * *

After lunch her last few classes seemed to drag by. It was making her more mindful of her sore muscles. So when the bell rang and it was time for glee she almost shouted with relief.

As always with the exception of that little intervention she was the first one who got to the choir room. She took her seat front row center and waited for the others to join her.

Fifteen minuets later Mr. Schue came in with his usual line.

"Hey guys sorry I'm late," he said as he walked over and began to write on the marker board. "Ballad who here knows what one is?" He said seeing only Ray, Brittany, and Kurt had their hands raised. "Yes Brittany," he said.

"It's a male duck right?" She asked looking like she already had the right answer.

"Um, not quite Brittany, what about you Kurt?"

"A ballad is a love song," he said wistfully with a dreamy look on his face.

"Well Kurt, a ballad doesn't always have to be a love song," Mr. Schue said looking at Ray with a slightly pained expression. "How about you Ray," he asked.

"If I may Mr. Schue I have a ballad prepared and it isn't a love song. A ballad is a song that tells a story or sends a message." She said getting up and giving the band the sheet music.

"Well that's right Ray I guess you have the floor," Mr. Schue said as the violin started.

Threw you the obvious and you flew with it on your back,

A name in your recollection down among the millions there:

Difficult not to feel a little bit disappointed,

And passed over

But I look right through see you naked but oblivious...

But you don't see me

But I threw you the obvious just to see if

There was more behind The eyes of a fallen angel eyes of a tragedy

Here I am expecting just a little bit too much from the wounded

But I see, see through it all See through See you

Cause I threw you the obvious to see what occurs behind

The eyes of a fallen angel eyes of a tragedy oh well

Oh well apparently nothing apparently

Nothing at all

You don't

You don't

You don't

see me

You don't

You don't

You don't

see me

You don't

You don't

You don't

see me You don't see me at all

Rachel looked up at Mr. Schue and her fellow gleeks and seen most were crying and those who were not were fighting it.

"Wow that was great Ray," Mr. Schue said wiping his eyes.

"What can I say Maynard knows how to write his music," Rachel said knowing the effect she has on people.

'Hell yea, I can still make them cry like babies.' She thought happy that she carried that ability even if she didn't have her muscle memory.

* * *

Rachel rushed from the room when glee let out and met her daddy who had brought her football equipment she forgot at home.

"I have to go back into work your dad will be here to pick you up," Hiram said in a rush.

"Sorry you had to go out of your way daddy, thank you." Rachel apologized as she picked up her things and rushed off to the football field.

* * *

"You do realize Barry that if we lose another game the season is over for us right?" Coach Tanaka asked looking the small boy over.

"I understand that Coach Tanaka, I really want to help the team. I am very fast I can take and avoid a hit and I can catch and kick really well." Rachel said trying to sell him on the idea of letting her play so late in the season.

"Your not joining the team just to win a game are you?" Tanaka asked watching Rays face for deception.

"No Coach Tanaka, I am joining first because it will look good on my college applications. Second because it will keep me in shape. Third it will give me an outlet for some of the aggression I have been dealing with lately." She said hoping that the Coach will let her try out.

"Fine lets see how well you kick and if you will be any good as a halfback. Go suit up Berry," Coach Tanaka said giving Ray a white jersey and a hardy pat on the back.

"Thanks Coach you won't regret it." Rachel said beaming at Tanaka before going to the locker room, where the rest of the team was getting dressed for practice.

"Hey jewbro, take this locker," Puck said pointing to an empty one next to his.

"Thanks Noah," Rachel said as she started getting undressed.

* * *

Once the team finished warm up the Coach called Finn and Ray over.

"First things first lets see how well you kick Berry," the Coach said tossing Finn.

Once Finn placed the ball Rachel took three running steps and sent it flying between the uprights.

"Great now lets see how well you catch and run the ball. Puckerman, Adams, Karofsky your job is to take Berry down." The Coach said making Azimio and David very happy boys. Berry your job is to take that ball to the end zone do you understand?" The Coach asked knowing he was giving the kid a big disadvantage, but it was a good way to see if he could run the ball during a game.

Once the ball touched Rachel's hands she tucked it and shot off toward the end zone. Puck managed to sack her but the ball was in.

"You okay down there jewbro?" Puck asked giving Ray a hand up.

"Never better Noah. Do you think I made the team?" Rachel asked shaking the hit off.

"If the look the Coach is anything to go by I would say you're on the team." Puck said looking at a very happy looking Coach Tanaka.

"Awesome, when is the next game?"

"Next Friday. Hey do you need a lift home."

"It looks like I've got a ride home Noah." Rachel said seeing her dad sitting in the bleachers next to Quinn still wearing his suit. "It looks like my dad came to watch me try out," Rachel said waving at her dad.

"Who were you waving at Barry?" Azimio asked as she and Puck made their way back to the rest of the team.

"Oh it's just my dad Azimio," Rachel said seeing the shock on Azimio's face.

"But he's black," Azimio sputtered.

"Yes, what of it," Rachel said cuttingly.

"Nothing," Azimio said walking away shaking his head in wonder.

* * *

Thank you for reading and reviewing it really does keep me motivated on this story. The song in this chapter is 3 Libras by A Perfect Circle. Tell me if you like the changes I've made.


	5. Chapter 4 one hell of a week

Note: There have been a lot of changes in this story to make the flow better and to let you readers in on more. You may want to go back and reread it if you get confused.

I would like to thank you all for the reviews and all the rest. Thank you sol goddess for willingly dumpster diving in my mind and being so great when I bounce ideas off you.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Chapter four: One hell of a week.

Rachel pulled off her helmet, shoulder pads and jersey with a sigh. She then collapsed into one of the many loungers in her back yard.

'It's been one hell of a week,' she thought remembering all that had happened.

Apparently she didn't stop everyone from getting wind that Puck was the father of Quinn's baby. Jacob Ben Israel managed to get wind of it and his blog got a scoop. Finn quit glee after kicking Quinn out on the street forcing her to move in with Puck. He only came back yesterday when Mr. Schue convinced him they couldn't win it without him. Then curly proceeded to give the cry baby douche the top male solos.

Now if that was all that happened it would be less of a chore. She was now being stalked by the cheerios, one Sue Sylvester wants to recruit her for the cheerios and she still hadn't gotten around to seeing Shelby. With sectionals this Saturday and the knowledge that we have already been sold out accidentally by Brittany causes life suck a just a little bit more. If that wasn't bad enough, football season ended by her getting sacked by Karofsky. She had only been a yard away from the game winning touchdown.

'Oh well it's not that there was much of a season left to save anyway, they only managed to win one game.' Rachel thought as she got up made herself a protein shake. She then took her shake and football equipment upstairs. She finished stripping down and hopped into the shower.

'It's not all bad though,' she thought remembering what she has managed to get done.

Puck was working with her on basket ball and off season football training. They were also working on ways to make money for Quinn and the baby and that was keeping Puck out of trouble. She also has a workable back up set list for sectionals that she talked the gleeks into working on for the fun of it.

The best things she was getting from all of this though was finely getting real friends other than Kurt. Her and Noah were bonding over music, Aikido, sports, and Quinn. Her and Quinn started becoming easier around each other with the introduction of bacon rolls and sandwiches to her lunch.

There was just no shaking Quinn's unhappiness or Coach Sylvester. Finn the douche was taking care of the cheerios by dating them all to find his inner rock star. One would slip through the cracks from time to time but Santana and Brittany would run them off just as quickly by gluing themselves to Ray's side.

She finished up in the shower, got dressed and made her way to breakfast.

"Good morning dad, daddy," she said as she sat down and started eating her breakfast.

"So what are your plans now that football is a no go?" Her dad asked looking a little put upon.

"Noah got me a try out for the basket ball team and football next season." She said smiling at her dad trying to cheer him up.

"Good, you played basket ball didn't dear?" Hiram asked trying just as hard to cheer his husband up.

"Yes, I did and all those suicides you did in those football pads will give you an edge." He said beginning brighten up and get excited again.

"Noah says I am really fast but I need to work on my shots a bit more. He did say I was good enough to get on the team so I am trying out today." She said before her dad could change her routine again.

"Really, that's great kiddo," her dad said as she finished her breakfast and got a group lunch together.

* * *

The whispers and the looks had died down since last week, but the crowd still parted for her as she made her way to her locker. Once there she swapped out her books and made her way to home room, for once uninterrupted by the drama.

At lunch her Puck and Quinn met in the choir room which was becoming their tradition. Sometimes they were joined by the other gleeks but it was mostly just the three of them.

"Hey jewbro, please tell this crazy woman that Nintendo totally trumps Sega," Puck said glaring at Quinn.

"Noah, you should never argue with a pregnant woman it's not good for your health. On that note I am staying out of this." Rachel said looking between the two of them and handing Quinn a BLT to break the tension.

Her and Puck split the huge bowl of chicken fried rice she had left over from what she had made last night.

"So basket ball try outs are today, do you feel ready?" Puck asked with a mouth full of rice.

"Noah don't speak with your mouth full, and yes we are going to kill it." She replied looking at them both with a big smile.

"What do you have planed after try outs," Puck asked.

'Should I tell them about Shelby,' she thought. 'Well it wouldn't hurt to have back up,' she concluded.

"I was thinking about meeting my birth mother today," she said watching their reactions.

"Really you know who she is and where she's at, dude you have to go. I bet she's a total milf," Puck said wagging his eyebrows.

"I was hoping you two would go with me. I may need back up, she is Vocal Adrenalin's coach," Rachel said in a small voice.

"Absolutely, you can't go into that alone," Quinn said passionately.

"I always have your back jewbro," Puck said before looking over at Quinn slyly.

"It will be okay Ray she's most likely dieing to meet you," Quinn said soothingly.

"I know but what if she decides that she doesn't want me now that I'm not a baby anymore." Rachel said remembering that is exactly what happened last time and it took her a year to change her mind. Then she left again, they still talk and her and Beth get along great but it wasn't what she was wanting.

"See this, this is why if you are going to put her up for adoption make it an open adoption." Puck said looking at Quinn pointedly.

"Then she is an idiot and you don't need her," Quinn said with venom and then glared at Puck.

"What I'm just saying that I don't want our kid to go through this shit," Puck said.

"I am saying we are not talking about this right now," she all but spat at him.

'If looks could kill Puck would be dead three times over now. It is kind of hot though,' she thought before she could catch herself.

They spent the rest of lunch in silence each of them thinking about what life would look like at the end of the day.

* * *

Basket ball try outs were a breeze, with her and Puck dominating the court and making the team. It wasn't until it was time to hit the showers that things started to get hairy.

"I'm not taking a shower with gay Berry," Karofsky said glaring at Ray.

"Didn't we already talk about this, I'm not gay David and you shouldn't even be on the team after what you did." Rachel said then felt a tap on her shoulder.

She turned around only to have Quinn crash their lip to each other. Quinn's hands bunched in Ray's short sweaty hair willing Ray to kiss her back. Once over her shock she realized what Quinn was doing and pulled her closer as she kiss Quinn back just as passionately.

Quinn broke the kiss and looked down and turned Ray around.

"See not gay," Quinn said breathlessly gesturing to Ray's tented shorts causing Rachel to turn a deep shade of red.

Quinn then reached up and wiped away the lip gloss that was smeared around his lips.

"There, that's better," she said softly smiling at the red cheeks and goofy look he was sporting.

"So is everything all cool now?" Puck asked the other players giving them a look that said it had better be.

"It's cool," team mumbled in agreement as Puck gave a dazed Ray a slap on the back. "Come on man lets hit the showers. A cold one for you though, you can fit a family of six in that tent." Puck said laughing at the look Ray gave him. "You do know Quinn would hate a long drive with us being all sweaty and shit." He said making his way to the locker room with his gym bag, Ray following close behind.

'I am so fucked,' Rachel thought still seeing fireworks and licking strawberry flavored lips.

* * *

The ride to Carmel High School was done singing to what ever was played on the radio together.

Once there they slipped in and took seats in the balcony and waited for Vocal Adrenalin to finish their rehearsal. When the last soulless minion left the stage, Rachel made her way down to where Shelby was gathering her notes and sheet music.

"Hi, my name is Ray Berry and um…," Rachel trailed off.

'It feels just like it did the first time,' Rachel thought as Shelby snapped around and looked him over wringing her hands.

"I'm your mother," she said finishing the statement for her.

"Yes," Rachel said rubbing the back of her neck nervously as Shelby reach up and cupped his cheek.

"You turned out to be such a handsome young man," she said.

Rachel pulled her into a tight hug and prayed that this time it would be different.

"I want to get to know you and have you be a part of my life, and to start I want to sing for you a song that best describes how I feel about my self. After that maybe we could get a cup of coffee or something." Rachel said looking at her mother hopefully.

"I'd like that," she said softly smiling up at her son her arms still around his neck.

Rachel stepped out of the embrace and walked up on the stage and grabbed one of the guitars and stepped up to the mike and started to play.

Happiness

More or less

It's just a change in me

Something in my liberty

Oh, my, my

Happiness

Coming and going

I watch you look at me

Watch my fever growing

I know just where I am

But how many corners do I have to turn?

How many times do I have to learn

All the love I have is in my mind?

Well, I'm a lucky man

With fire in my hands

Happiness

Something in my own place

I'm standing naked

Smiling, I feel no disgrace

With who I am

Happiness

Coming and going

I watch you look at me

Watch my fever growing

I know just who I am

But how many corners do I have to turn?

How many times do I have to learn

All the love I have is in my mind?

I hope you understand

I hope you understand

Gotta love that'll never die

Happiness More or less

It's just a change in me

Something in my liberty

Happiness

Coming and going

I watch you look at me

Watch my fever growing

I know Oh, my, my

Oh, my, my

Oh, my, my

Oh, my, my

Gotta love that'll never die

Gotta love that'll never die

No, no

I'm a lucky man

It's just a change in me

Something in my liberty

It's just a change in me

Something in my liberty

It's just a change in me

Something in my liberty

Oh, my, my

Oh, my, my

It's just a change in me

Something in my liberty

Oh, my, my

Oh, my, my

Shelby stood up and clapped and made her way to the stage cupping Ray's cheeks again.

"That was flawless, please tell me you're doing something with it," she said smiling hugely.

"Why don't we talk about everything over coffee, you know if you have time to go to Lima?" Rachel asked nervously hoping like hell she was playing her cards right.

"I have plenty of time. do you need a ride?" She asked knowing he was to young to have his drivers license yet.

"I came here with my friends, so I guess I'll meet you there?" She asked waving Puck and Quinn down.

"Sure, is the Lima Bean still the only coffee shop in Lima?" She asked looking like she was unable to stop smiling at her beautiful boy.

"They have a knock off Starbucks at the mall, but the Lima Bean is still better," Quinn said smiling at Ray.

"Oh, uhm what should I call you?" Rachel said turning toward Shelby looking confused.

"Why don't you just call me Shelby for now and we can work up to mother or mom." She said giving Ray's hand a squeeze.

"That sounds good okay. Shelby this is Noah Puckerman and Quinn Fabray my friends and team mates. Quinn, Puck, this is Shelby Corcoran, my mother.

"You know jewbro you look so much like her it's almost scary," Puck said looking between the two.

"Nice to meet you Ms. Corcoran," Quinn replied politely glaring at Puck for his lack of manners.

"Nice to meet you both," she said looking over at them before giving her son a hug.

Shelby broke the embrace and started to gather her things again.

"Just give me a second and I'll follow you guys out." She said putting a folder in her bag and then slinging it over her shoulder the same way Ray does before leading the way.

She then ushered them out the door before locking up and following them to the parking lot.

"See you at the Lima Bean," Shelby said before getting into an expensive looking SUV.

"Come on jewbro," Puck said knocking her out of her daze.

The three of them got into Puck's truck and made their way back to Lima.

* * *

"Do you want us to stay or do you want to do the rest on your own." Puck asked as they pulled into the Lima Bean.

"I think I need to do this alone, and my house is close enough to walk to from here," Rachel said quietly.

"If you need us back here just call alright," Quinn said looking worried.

"I promise," Rachel replied softly her eyes locking with Quinn's. "Thank you guys for doing this with me," Rachel said seriously looking at them.

"No problem jewbro, I hope it works out for you and everything." Puck said reaching over and gave him a light slug to the shoulder.

Quinn leaned in and whispered in Ray's ear, "I hope she isn't an idiot," before giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Rachel walked in to the coffee shop blushing and stupefied.

'Who would have guessed that the people who always seemed to hate me the most would become my best friends.' She thought as she made her way to the counter to order her coffee. She then made her way to the table where Shelby was waiting with a cup of coffee sitting in front of her.

"Hi," Rachel said as she sat down at the table across from her mother not knowing where to start.

"So tell me what are your plans for the future?" Shelby asked excitedly looking at her son eagerly.

"Fine but I get to ask the next question to be fair," Rachel replied and Shelby nodded affirmatively. "Well my first choice is to get into NYADA, then to Broadway, get married by twenty five have my first child by twenty eight, and get an EGOT by time I am thirty. I do have a few back up plans if NYADA doesn't work out though I don't think I'm going to need them." Rachel said then thought about what she should ask Shelby, but then just decided to ask one she already had an answer to. "So do I have any brothers or sisters?" She asked looking at Shelby from over her coffee cup.

"After I had you I did try again, but I found out that I couldn't have any more children. I have recently given some thought to adoption though." She said honestly looking at her teenaged son for his reaction to her want of a baby.

'Wow that hurts a lot less than it did last time, but last time I didn't understand the way I do now.' She thought looking at Shelby with understanding.

"I can understand that I'm sure you missed being a mom," Rachel said thinking of what Quinn would go through.

"Yes, I do want a baby, but I do still want to be a part of your life Ray," she said misunderstanding what Rachel was saying.

"I understand that and I want that for you really," Rachel said realizing she was telling the truth. "It's not like I wouldn't make an awesome big brother," she said smiling at Shelby confidently.

"You would be a perfect big brother," she said cupping Ray's cheek again. "So tell me how has high school been," she said looking into brown eyes that were so much like Hiram's.

Rachel recapped her freshman year and how this year started before going into how things seemed to be changing for the better. They then discussed Quinn and Puck and how much of a mess that was. After that they talked about Shelby her life in New York, and how teaching became her new dream.

Before they knew it three hours had passed and Rachel needed to be home soon. They swapped contact information and Shelby offered her a ride home which she accepted.

"You can call or visit me any time day or night even if it is just to talk," Shelby said leaning in and kissing her son on the forehead.

Rachel gave her mother a hug and exited the car going inside to find her dads in the living room watching a movie.

"Hey baby boy, you're a little later than you usually are. How did try outs go?" Leroy asked looking at his son expectantly.

"Me and Noah made the team then went out to celebrate," she said wanting some time to tell her dads about Shelby.

"That's great," her dad said giving her a hug before ruffling her hair.

She gave him a big smile before she went to the kitchen and started a quick and simple dinner of spaghetti. Then whipped up a batch of star shaped cookies with yellow citrus flavored frosting.

* * *

After dinner she went up stairs and started her hygiene routine. She then checked over her home work and went to bed thinking about Quinn and the kiss.

Ain't nothin' gonna to break my stride

Nobody's gonna slow me down, oh-no

I got to keep on movin'

Ain't nothin' gonna break my stride

I'm running and I won't touch ground

Oh-no, I got to keep on movin'

Rachel groaned, turned off the alarm then changed into her light workout clothes. She then put on the weight vest before putting on the leg and arm weights.

She jogged down the stairs and to the kitchen where she grabbed chugged down an iced cup of coffee. She then stepped out to the back yard and started her Kata. Once warmed up she started a three block run that was more like a sprint. She made good time getting back and doing her cool down.

By time she sat down to breakfast with her dads she was freshly showered and starving. She dug into her breakfast and chugged her strawberry protein shake like any teenaged boy as her dad looked on smiling.

"Ray, you never told us is the basket ball team any better than the football team?" Her daddy asked pushing up his glasses willing his son to chew his food.

"They will be this year," she said finishing off her protein shake.

She took her dishes to the kitchen cleaned them up and started packing up her lunch. It consisted of the big Tupperware bowl of spaghetti she made last night, half a loaf of cheesy garlic bread, two bacon rolls, three oranges and a quart of fruit punch sports drink.

"When's your first game," Leroy asked excitedly.

"This Friday, and glee sectionals are Saturday." Rachel replied with a smile knowing her dads would be there to cheer her on. "Will you both be able to make it?" She asked smiling at them with a hopeful expression.

"We wouldn't miss it little star," Hiram said getting into the spirit of the sports stuff.

"Awesome," she said giving her dad a bone crushing hug. She then rounded the table and lifted her daddy off his feet with the force of the hug she gave him.

"Set me down and off to school with you brute," Hiram said laughing and ruffling Rays hair. "Your going to need a hair cut before you sing at that bat mitzvah for the Stine's this weekend." he mused as she put him down.

"I'll get an appointment tomorrow," she said smiling at her daddy. "Love you daddy," she said rushing out the door to join her dad in the car.

* * *

She walked into McKinley High with a swagger and a smile not paying attention to the students parting for her in the hall. She made her way to her locker only to find Finn standing in front of it with a constipated look on his face.

"Is it true," Finn asked loudly.

"Hello Finn how are you today," she said confusing the tall boy.

Finn shook his head to clear it. "Is it true?" He asked again repeating himself.

"Is what true," she asked becoming annoyed with the question.

"Is it true that you're the father of Quinn's baby and not Puck and that you are dating the coach of Vocal Adrenalin?" He asked looking enraged and constipated.

"I take it Jacob has been blogging about shit he knows nothing about again." Rachel said barely able to dodge Finn taking a swing at her. "What the hell are you trying to do man." Rachel exclaimed dodging another punch as students started to gather around calling for blood.

"Answer the question," Finn screamed.

"Stop being a douche and I might answer your questions in privet." She said catching his leg as he tried to kick her in the midsection. "You know Finn you are being very stupid right now," she said kicking his inner thigh and avoiding his nuts but only by a few inches dropping him. When he got back up he took another swing at her. This time she grabbed his fist and twisted his arm into an arm lock making him drop again. Using his locked arm she pulled him back up on his feet and the crowd parted as she started to lead him down the hall.

She lead him to the choir room and closed and locked the door behind her before pushing Finn away from her.

"Sit down," she all but growled at him while shooting him a killing glare. "If you answer my questions I will answer yours," she said glaring at him again. "Do you understand?" She asked as he began to become petulant.

"But I asked you first," he said childishly.

"You didn't ask you demanded answers then took tried to kick the shit out of me when you didn't get your way." She said about ready to breath fire at him. "On top of that the questions you asked were based on rumor. Even if they weren't it would still be none of yours or a hallway full of peoples business." She said looking down at him.

"No! if Quinn cheated on me with you it is my business," he yelled.

"No it isn't and it stopped being your business when you tossed a pregnant girl out on the street. Nothing about Quinn is your business you dumped her and started dating most of the cheerios. As for who I am dating not that it is any of your business but I have never been on a damn date. None of the questions you asked me had a damn thing to do with you."

"But Jacob has a picture of you and her having coffee together," he said accusingly.

"How is that any of your business?" She asked him through clenched teeth.

"It's my business as a part of the glee club we should know if you are sleeping with the enemy." He all but hissed at her.

"Finn I met and had coffee with my biological mother for the first time last night," she said right before she punched him hard in the gut. "That is the kind of information I only share with my friends. You are only a team mate and not much of one. Don't come near me again out side of glee and basket ball if you do I will hurt your stupid ass." She said leaving a dumbfounded Finn and Mr. Schue who was listening from his office.

* * *

'Why couldn't this just be the nice day it started off as?' She asked herself as she made her way back to her locker and swapped her books out. She looked at the clock and growled as she realized Finn had made her miss her first class.

The day just kept getting worse as the rumors spread like a wild fire through the student body. She was looking to lunch for relief knowing Quinn and Puck already knew what was going on. Upon entering the choir room she found Quinn and Puck glaring at Finn and the gleeks.

'What fresh hell is this,' she asked herself becoming angry at the situation.

"What the in the hell is going on?" She asked seeing red, causing the gleeks to become nervous.

"They were just giving us shit about what was in that rat Jacob Ben Israel's blog." Puck growled glaring at Finn who looked ashamed and constipated.

"Any thing involving Quinn is no one's business but Quinn's if she wants to tell you fine if not you all need to back off." Rachel said glaring at the gleeks causing them to shrink back.

"What about the Shelby Corcoran issue?" Kurt asked taking the roll of spokesman once more.

"I am sure Finn here has already informed all of you what my relationship to Ms Corcoran is." She said looking at Finn as if the thought of ending him wasn't far off.

"How long have you known." Kurt asked looking sad that Ray didn't come to him about it.

"Not very long, I met her for the first time last night." Rachel said still starring Finn down.

The gleeks satisfied with the answer looked at Quinn pointedly with the exception of Santana and Brittany.

"Puck is the father not Ray," Quinn spat at the with enough venom to kill him fifty times over.

"As for the rest of you it isn't your business to know about every body's personal life. So next time you hear a rumor about a team mate remember unless they want to tell you but out. Now that you jerks have your answers can you leave?" Rachel asked them feeling drained by the day and the line of questioning.

They all looked at the trio apologetically before they left.

"So how about some lunch," Rachel asked with fake cheer trying to shake off the mood that Finn put her in.

"I am starving. What do you have today jewbro?" Puck asked pulling out bowls and cups.

"Well I have a wonderful spaghetti with garlic cheese bread and bacon rolls." Rachel replied pulling lunch out of her bag finely beginning to feel better.

"So how bad are we going to kill Jewfro," Puck asked looking at Ray.

"We are not going to kill him. I'll take care of that little bitch my own way," Rachel replied. She knew exactly how to get him where it would hurt the most. "Are you okay Quinn?" Rachel asked noticing that Quinn had yet to say anything.

"I'm fine, now hand me my bacon rolls," she said smiling warmly at Ray.

"As the lady wishes," Rachel replies with a smile and wink as she passed Quinn the rolls.

They spent the rest lunch joking and laughing with each other knowing that it was all going to be okay. By time the bell rang it was as if the blog never happened and life was good again.

* * *

It was the end of the day and time for basket ball practice and Rachel couldn't wait to smear the floor with Finn.

The coach was distracted with his wedding plans, so they picked team captains and started a game of shirts and skins. Finn was captain for the shirts and Puck was captain for the skins.

When they started picking teams Finn chose most of the starters from last season. Puck on the other hand was picking new players and the guys that were benched last season.

As the game started it was easy to see who stayed in shape during the off season. It was also apparent why the football team lost so many games. All of last years starters were out of shape and sluggish. By the end of practice skins completely shut out shirts.

* * *

Well that is the next chapter tell me what you think. I own nothing and the chapter song was Lucky Man by The Verve. Thank you for reading please shoot me a review for better future chapters.


End file.
